


Tequila, Vodka, and Other Confessions

by inked (paperbacks)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked
Summary: Alec pales. The smile falls from his lips, what the fuck did he do? He curses himself, regretting ever taking those extra shots.





	Tequila, Vodka, and Other Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Drunken Confessions
> 
> (Quick note that this fic does contain brief mentions of Alec throwing up.)

The incessantly sharp ringtone is what jerks Alec awake. He opens one eye, then closes it right away because it’s way too much and the sun is shining oh-so fucking brightly this particular morning. His muscles feel like lead and it feels like someone is taking a sledgehammer to his skull. His tongue feels like sandpaper in his mouth, the lingering taste of last night’s assortment of alcohol blending with his horrid state of morning breath.

His head pounds a steady beat as he reaches to shut his phone off. It’s not the right time for phone calls. He’s still immensely hungover, thank you very much.

Memories of the previous night’s events come back in bits and pieces. Alec was invited to a friend of Isabelle’s party, Maia, he thinks. He remembers reluctantly agreeing to go, the promise of booze tempting him slightly. Although, the thought of someone else tempting him to go, wasn’t a complete lie either

_ His crush_, Izzy would tease, though Alec would deny it within an inch of his life. Alec nearly jumped with glee once he knew Magnus Bane would be making his appearance at the party as well. 

They had met before. Magnus’ swaying hips and charming smile beckoning him from across the dancefloor, his eyes gleaming as they shouted their names above the heavy bass.

Alec opens his eyes once more, his lips curved into an unconscious smile as he surges out of bed, temporarily forgetting about his hangover. Vertigo soon fills his head, bile rising up his throat. He barely makes it through the bathroom before tequila makes it’s way back up his esophagus.

What a pleasant morning indeed.

_  


_ “Hello? Alexander? It’s Magnus-” _

Alec spits out his coffee. 

Magnus. Magnus Bane was the one who called him. He has his _ number_, he grins.

_ “I asked Isabelle for your number. Anyways, I know this might be a bad time to call, you’re probably suffering from the after-effects of ‘Maia’s Martini Medley’. Um- I just wanted to follow up with something, it’s about last night, what you said-” _

Alec pales. The smile falls from his lips, what the fuck did he _ do?_ He curses himself, regretting ever taking those extra shots.

_ “You were quite the drunk last night,” _ Magnus chuckles through the receiver as Alec’s eyes widen in horror. _ “You confessed to some rather interesting things and I wasn’t sure if you meant them or not-’ _

Fuck, fuck, _ fuck. _

He screwed up, he screwed up any chance he could’ve ever had-

_ “But I’d love to go out with you sometime.” _

What?

_ “So just give me a call when you have the chance, and I’ll see if I can take some time for both of us. Bye, darling.” _

His lips part with shock as the voicemail ends, his horrified face morphing into surprise. Then, his heart begins to flutter rapidly in his chest as excitement courses through his veins. He lets out a disbelieving laugh, maybe those extra shots weren’t so bad after all.  



End file.
